


Trust

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [16]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: This has part 16, and the alternate part 16.
Relationships: past Sam x Ruby, sam x reader
Series: Can’t Forget You [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Your cheeks hurt from your tears as you walked down the sidewalk, away from Sam’s. As you reached the corner, you weren’t sure which you heard first. The roar of the Impala’s engine, or Sam running up behind you. The sound that was the loudest, the one that seemed to over take you, however, was Ruby calling after Sam.

Dean pulled up to the curb and hopped out, a look of worry on his face. He cupped your cheek and looked at you before pulling you into a hug. “Get in the car, kiddo.” He told you softly.

Nodding, you moved around the car and slid into the seat. Between the headlights and the lamp posts, you could see everything clearly. Just by how Dean was standing, you knew he was pissed. Sam looked over at the car, towards you, but you looked away. You couldn’t even look at him at the moment. At least you wouldn’t be in school to see them the next day.

Hearing Ruby scream, your head whipped over. Sam was clutching his face, and you saw the blood. Ruby freaked out, but Dean ignored her. He yelled something at his younger brother before turning back to the care. Your eyes shot to his knuckles, where you could see that punching Sam hurt him, as well.

* * *

Sam tried every way possible to contact you that weekend. Phone, showing up, messaging you online, and even slipping a note under your front door. You ignored his phone calls, refused to let him in if you were the only one home, and would x out of his messages. Any notes that he may have left, you never read.

You knew that you couldn’t avoid him forever, you were having his baby, but for now, you wanted nothing to do with him.

Monday morning brought relief. He would be in school, and that meant you wouldn’t have to worry about him showing up randomly, popping up online, or calling you. Dean let you sleep in as he set you up online for your classes, not seeing the point of making you wake up too early.

He left before you woke up, so he left a sticky note to the fridge for you. That day he had to work a double, something he didn’t find out until that morning. That meant you had the house to yourself for the day.

You spent the morning researching doctors, as you knew you’d have to make an appointment soon. Next to you sat a paper with a list of five names, with their numbers, and locations. It was overwhelming if you were to be honest. How did you know which one to go to?

By that night, you’d caught up on your favorite show, did all your new class work, and finished your laundry. You were relaxing in the bath, hoping that things got easier after some time. You’d have to learn to deal with Sam, and apparently Ruby. Not that you had to like it.

Climbing out after the water went cold, you wrapped yourself in a towel and made your way back to your room. Seeing Sam sitting on the side of your bed, you screamed. “Damn it, asshole!” You glared at him. “Get the _hell_ out.” You moved around him to your dresser, trying not to cry.

“I just need to talk to you.” He said sadly.

You shook your head, eyes betraying you as you looked at him. “And say, _what_ , exactly? That I didn’t find you pinned under that _skank_? Less than a week after I find out I’m pregnant? What? You decide a pregnant girlfriend wasn’t your deal and go back to that cheating town doorknob?”

Sam groaned. “I can’t believe I’m going to use this line, but here goes… it wasn’t what it looked like.” He started. “I went up stairs after my parents left to go do some shopping. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the side. Ruby must have crawled in my window at some point, because I was laying on the bed, waiting for you, and she crawled on top of me.” Your facial expression didn’t change. “She kissed me, and I was _trying_ to get her to stop. I was pushing on her thighs, trying to get her away from me.” 

Turning back to your dresser, you grabbed your clothes and quickly got dressed. “How am I supposed to believe that? You two have been dating for _years_ now. And it’s no secret that she knows what she’s doing in bed. Why the hell would you trade someone that looks, and fucks, like her…for _me_?” You asked, sitting on the bed, crying.

Turning, Sam pulled you close to him. “A better question is- why you’d think I’d trade in someone as fun, kind, beautiful, and amazing as you…for _Ruby_?” His voice was quiet.

“I’m going to _constantly_ worry, Sam. You see her all the time at school. She apparently knows how to get into your room. It’ll take me time to be able to trust you, Sam.”

“I know, but we graduate in 4 months. Prom is in 3, and I’ll have the most stunning date there.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “You expect me to go to prom… _pregnant_? If I was feeling sick at Christmas, I probably got pregnant early November. That means come prom, I’ll be like 5 months pregnant.”

“And you’ll look great.” He kissed your temple. “How did you not notice missing two periods?”

“Because I didn’t think I did? They just seemed to be lighter, so I brushed it off.” You wrapped your arms around him, still hurt, and still worried.

Sam pulled the two of you back to lay on your bed, closing his eyes. “Get some sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


	2. Such a Fool- Alternate Chapter 16

Your cheeks hurt from your tears as you walked down the sidewalk, away from Sam’s. As you reached the corner, you weren’t sure which you heard first. The roar of the Impala’s engine, or Sam running up behind you. The sound that was the loudest, the one that seemed to overtake you, however, was Ruby calling after Sam.

Dean pulled up to the curb and hopped out, a look of worry on his face. He cupped your cheek and looked at you before pulling you into a hug. “Get in the car, kiddo.” He told you softly.

Nodding, you moved around the car and slid into the seat. Between the headlights and the lamp posts, you could see everything clearly. Just by how Dean was standing, you knew he was pissed. Sam looked over at the car, towards you, but you looked away. You couldn’t even look at him at the moment. At least you wouldn’t be in school to see them the next day.

Hearing Ruby scream, your head whipped over. Sam was clutching his face, and you saw the blood. Ruby freaked out, but Dean ignored her. He yelled something at his younger brother before turning back to the car. Your eyes shot to his knuckles, where you could see that punching Sam hurt him, as well.

He slid in, neither of you saying a word as the Impala pulled away, leaving Sam and Ruby to wander back inside.

* * *

Sitting at the dining room table, you could hear Dean on the phone, arguing with John. “I said no!” He yelled. “She’s not going over there right now.” You sighed, sipping your hot cocoa. “Oh, poor Sammy. Got a bloody nose.” He said sarcastically.

You got up and walked over to him, taking the phone from him. Giving him a small smile, the phone went up to your ear. “Tell Sam I’ll deal with him when I’m ready.” You said softly, sniffing. “I’ll help Mary around the house when Sam’s at school. Promise.” As you listened to him, you chewed your lip slightly as you listened to him. “Yeah, bye.” You hung up, handing Dean’s phone back to him.

“So?”

“I head over there first thing after breakfast Monday through Friday.” You shrugged. “I’ll help Mary around the house, do whatever she needs, come home before Sam’s home.” It sounded fair to you. “Do my schooling in the afternoon. I get weekends home.”

Dean nodded. “What about him?” His jaw clenched slightly. “He just walks away scott free?”

You shook your head. “Not at all.” You sighed. “He’s gonna get a job, help Mary after school when he can, and do whatever John needs him to.”

* * *

Sam had left you a few messages on facebook, texted you, and left a handful of voicemails by Sunday evening. You’d ignored every single one, simply deleting them before reading them, or listening to them. There was no excuse for what you saw. None.

Sitting in your room, you were chatting with Xander online that night when you heard your doorbell. You figured that it was for Dean, so you didn’t move, focusing on your conversation.

When you heard your door open, you looked over to see Dean. “What?” You asked. “Date tonight?”

He sighed. “No, uh, Sammy’s here.”

“Oh.” You didn’t know what he wanted from you. Did he expect you to jump up, run downstairs, and wrap your arms around him?

“Wants to talk to you.” He pointed behind him with his thumb. “Come on. You know you have to sometime.” Dean told you as you groaned. “I know he’s the last person that you want to see.”

Sliding out of bed dramatically, you moved over to him and put your forehead on his chest. “Is he at least alone?” You asked. “I don’t want to see that slut.”

“He’s alone.” He assured you, kissing the top of your head before the two of you made your way down stairs. “I’m not going anywhere.” He told you as he felt you stiffen at the sight of Sam.

Sam gave you an awkward smile. “I’ve been trying to reach you.”

You nodded. “I know. I’ve been ignoring you.” Which was pretty obvious. “What? Come to tell me you made a mistake?”

He ran his hand through his hair, slightly afraid that Dean would deck him again. “Well, yeah.” He watched your face pale. “Not what you’re thinking, though.” He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Remember when I hung out with the guys, like..a week after we got together?” You slowly nodded. “Ruby was there. Everyone was drinking, having fun like old times.” Part of you had a feeling you knew where this was going. Sam watched you shift slightly closer to Dean, even if it was an unconscious move. “We hooked up, hadn’t since.” He rushed the last part as your eyes watered. “She came by Friday to talk…”

“With her tongue down your throat?” Dean snapped.

“Ruby’s pregnant, too.”

The second that you heard that Sam had gotten you and Ruby both pregnant- within a week of each other, you almost fainted. Your eyes were staring at Sam, but you weren’t seeing him. Your heart was raising, and Dean held you up. “Get the fuck out.” He growled at Sam.

“No. I need to talk to Y/N.” He pointed out. “No matter how bad I fucked up, she’s pregnant with my kid.”

You didn’t say anything, simply turning and walking back upstairs. The commotion hit your ears, but you didn’t care about that. Did Mary and John know? How did this happen? He’d been with Ruby for years before this all happened. Would Sam had ever told you about this otherwise? So many questions were going through your head.

* * *

Unless it had something to do with the baby, you refused to even talk about Sam. You’d leave news with Mary, and then change the subject. At first, she tried to talk you into trying to be civil with him for the baby, but you’d shot her down.

You were honest with her from the first time she’d tried that- you didn’t know if you’d keep the baby. Adoption was a very clear choice to you, and you were weighing every option that you could.

Dean was with your for every appointment, knowing that some support was needed. When it came time for the ultrasound that would tell you what you were having, Dean was more excited than he would let on. Lately, you’d opened up a bit more to the idea of motherhood, but were still extremely iffy about the idea.

As you watched the monitor, Dean held your hand gently. His green eyes watched in amazement as his tiny niece or nephew moved on screen. Their tiny foot pushed against the wand slightly, making him chuckle lightly. “Alright, would the proud parents like to know what they’re having?” The tech asked, smiling over to you.

“Oh, uh, he’s just my room mate…” You said awkwardly. “Best friend, really. But, we would…”

Dean gave your hand a small squeeze as the tech looked back towards the screen. “Alright, so, it looks like you’re having…” She paused, moving the wand a bit. “A little boy.” She hit print, printing off pictures of his tiny feet, hands, profile, and proof that he was indeed a boy. “Congrats.” She said, handing them to you.

* * *

“Dean?” You asked softly in the car as your eyes drifted over your son’s profile. “Can we stop for some ice cream or something?”

He chuckled. “Little man want something sweet?” Dean asked.

You laughed. “Yeah. And Reese’s.” You grinned at him, feeling happier than you’d been in weeks.

“You got it, sweetheart.” He agreed, turning to head towards the store. “Want me to grab a pizza for dinner?”

“Sounds good.” You set the pictures on your lap, pulling out the one of his feet. “Here. I know you loved seeing his tiny feet.” It was so weird to be able to call the baby ‘he’, making everything feel so much more real now. “Thought you’d like one of the pictures.”

Dean smiled at you. “Thanks.” He took the picture and set it on his lap, wanting to put it in his wallet when he got out of the car.

When he pulled into the parking lot, you sighed. “I’m gonna stay here. There’s no telling who I might run into in there. I’d like to keep my good mood for now.” You chuckled.

“No problem.” He agreed, leaving the car running for you.

* * *

He stopped with the cart in the produce section right inside the store to put the ultrasound picture away, not spotting his younger brother. “Dean?” Hearing his name, he stopped what he was doing and looked over. Sam was walking towards him, clearly at work.

“Hey, Sammy.” He gave him a forced smile.

“Never thought you to be the produce type.” He tried to lighten the mood some.

Dean realized where they were standing and chuckled. “I’m not. I stopped to put a picture in my wallet. Y/N was craving ice cream and pizza, so I ran in.” He shrugged. At the mention of your name, Sam shifted slightly, his eyes darting to the picture. “We found out she’s having a boy today.” He grinned.

Sam felt his chest tighten. “What do you mean ‘we’?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

“I mean I took her to her appointment, like I always do, we sat in a dim room, and the baby flashed us his junk.” Dean showed him the picture of the baby’s feet before putting it away. “Now, I’m gonna go get what the little guy wants before he changes his mind.” He joked, pushing the cart away.


End file.
